Believe It
by YourFairytale
Summary: Sebastian gets stood up by his sister and ends up taking home the cute bartender. But the bartender has more than just a one night stand in mind. (Based off of when Miranda and Steve meet in SATC.) (Written for Seblaine Week 2013. Day 2- TV) Minor sexual happenings.


Sebastian tapped his fingers impatiently against the dark mahogany bar, holding his phone to his ear, waiting for his sister to answer. He was irritated. What was the point of making a date to meet if she was just going to ditch him? Sighing heavily, he finished off the glass of wine in front of him. He had been waiting at this bar for at least an hour and a half and he was so mad.

"Hello?" His sister's voice cut off the ringing in his ear.

"Where are you? I've been waiting here forever."

"Didn't you get the message I Ieft on your machine an hour ago?"

"No. Is everything all right? I thought you were dead or something."

"I'm fine. I'm at Ben's." She said lightly, as if he should expect it.

"You're at Ben's?" Of fucking course. He _should_ have expected it. "You and I are having dinner tonight."

"Well, he got this veal…"

"You blew me off for a piece of politically incorrect meat?"

"Well, he wanted to make me dinner…"

"So, you just dropped your Iife and ran right on over to his?"

"Seb, let's not do this now." She said through her teeth.

"You know what, your relationship is ridiculous, it's always all about him."

"Sebastian!"

"Forget it. Enjoy your veal." He frowned. Shoving his phone into his pocket hastily. "I'll have another glass of wine." He said as he turned his attention to the bartender who had his nose in a book.

The bartender raised his eyebrows as he sat down his book and grabbed the wine bottle from behind the bar. "Please."

"Please what?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll have another glass of wine, please." He said, pouring more wine into Sebastian's empty glass.

Sebastian scoffed, his brow furrowed. "Um, are you allowed to talk to me like that?"

"Yeah, I think I am." The bartender nodded, with a small, flirtatious smile. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." He said, still frowning.

"Blaine. Thank you, Blaine." He said, picking up his book again and leaning against the bar.

"Look, that's really very cute, but I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not in the mood, Blaine." He said with a playfully little smile.

Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. "Listen, I just had a fight with somebody."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I heard. Girlfriend?"

"That's none of your business."

"Boyfriend?" He guessed. "Butcher!"

"Butcher?" Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrow.

"The veal." Blaine shrugged, sighing. "I took a shot." He said, turning his attention to his book again.

Sebastian sighed as well, but he couldn't help but smile a little. "What are you reading?" He asked, nodding towards the book as he took a drink of his wine.

"The Joy of Bar Tending, Hemingway." Blaine grinned, looking over to the other man.

Sebastian's smile grew just a little as he shook his head."So, what, you're funny?" He took another big gulp of his wine.

"Slow down, that's a nice Cotes du Rhone." Blaine said as he sat down his book, coming closer to Sebastian and leaning against the bar a little in front of him."Enjoy."

Sebastian just sighed, sipping his wine once more before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet.

Shaking his head, Blaine smiled."Hey, no, it's on me."

"Why would that be?" Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrow.

"A bribe, so, you'll hang out and talk." He smiled. "If you leave, I'II have to listen to those NYU kids…with the Amstel Lights discuss Fiona Apple." He nodded over to some kids at the other end of the bar before turning to Sebastian with a bright grin. "I'm begging you."

Sebastian sighed, not being able to help grinning back at the cute bartender as he put his wallet away and grabbed his glass again, taking another sip.

He stayed at the bar talking to Blaine until it was closing time, just talking about nothing important, and flirting. A lot of flirting.

Sebastian ended up taking the cute bartender home with him that night, he was so endearing and cute and trying so hard, Sebastian had to give him a break and he was pleasantly surprised by the cute bartender, he wasn't as innocent as he looked.

"Fuck me harder. Please, Sebastian. Oh god." He groaned, tossing his head back as Sebastian slammed into him from behind, over and over and over, the sound of their skin snapping together mixing with the sound of the whimpers and moans coming from the guy under him was music to Sebastian's ears. And the way this guy whined his name as he trembled underneath him drove him crazy. Sebastian smirked, letting his eyes close as he held Blaine's hips tightly, thrusting into him harder, licking his lips, letting out a low groan himself. He was also impressed by how fast after Blaine's orgasm that he got on his knees in front of Sebastian to finish him off, looking up at him with the most sinful hazel eyes as he swallowed, Sebastian's hands tangled in his hair.

God, it was amazing sex. But that's all it was. Sebastian had no plans of ever seeing this man again, much less cuddling him. Sebastian had tried the dating thing, for a very long time, and the only knowledge he gained was that guys suck and he wasn't going to waste his time with relationships anymore.

Blaine seemed to get the hint that Sebastian wasn't cuddling so he stretched a little, getting up out of the bed, smiling softly as he slid on his boxers and pants, glancing over to Sebastian, who was still in bed, setting his alarm for work in the morning. "So…that was really special." Blaine said softly.

"Sure." He said, only glancing up from his phone for a moment. "Is that your shirt over there?" He pressed, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep. Can I get your phone number?" Blaine asked. Apparently Sebastian's point apparently not getting across.

"Why?"

"To call you up and ask you for a date." He said, slipping on his shirt.

Sebastian sighed, placing his phone down."Look…."

"Blaine. Look, Blaine."

"You don't have to do this. You don't have to make believe you're gonna call." Sebastian shook his head. "Let's just call this what this was; a one-night stand."

"You're such an ass." Blaine smiled softly, leaning down close to Sebastian, kissing his lips very softly. "Stop by the bar, see me sometime." He winked before turning and walking out of Sebastian's bedroom to leave the a apartment.

"Sure, okay. Whatever. Thanks. Bye. Great sex." Sebastian called halfheartedly before shaking his head, smiling just a little.

...

A few days later as Sebastian was just sitting at home, drinking his coffee as he looked through the newspaper for that day, there was a buzz at his door. He sighed heavily, getting up from the table and going over to the intercom. "Yes?" He said as he pressed the button

"It's Blaine!"

"Blaine who?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Blaine Anderson, the bartender."

Oh. That Blaine. "What do you want?"

"You want your neighbors to hear?" God, he could almost see the flirtatious smile on his face. He sighed, shaking his head as pressed the button to open the door downstairs. He couldn't believe this guy.

"Thanks for letting me in." The cute, shorter guy said once he made it to Sebastian's door.

Sebastian sighed heavily, looking uninterested as he leaned against the door."Did you forget something the other night?"

"No, I didn't have your number and I wanted to tell you something." Blaine smiled sweetly, shrugging. " I like you."

With a small scoff, Sebastian said, "Translation: "I think you're an easy lay and I'd like to have sex again."

"It's not like that." Blaine shook his head, smiling a little. "Have dinner with me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, because we're hungry." He chuckled.

"I can't have dinner with you. I don't even know you."

"You slept with me."

Crossing his arms, Sebastian shrugged. "It's a different thing."

"How about tonight?"

"I have plans."

"You don't have plans." Blaine shook his head.

Sebastian raised his eye brows, nodding. "I have plans."

"What plans? Quick, before you make one up."

"I'm meeting my sister and her friends downtown at Denial for dinner." He nodded.

"Oh, great, my buddy works over there. I'll meet you for a drink. What time? "

"7:00." Sebastian sighed.

"Okay." Blaine nodded, smiling flirtatiously. He turned to leave before turning right back and raising his eyebrow. "What time are you really meeting them?"

With another sigh, Sebastian replied. "9:00." He couldn't help but smile a little at Blaine as he left. He shook his head, the guy was persistent.

….

Later that night, once they arrived at Denial, Sebastian sent Blaine to the bar for their drinks while they waited. He kind of liked seeing Blaine later on that night, he was really a very attractive man, and the way his black button up shirt just hugged the muscles on his arm and his tiny waist, he looked so good, but he wouldn't admit it. He sighed heavily as he leaned against the little table by the bar. Of course they had to wait on Ben. Ben, Ben, _Ben_. Meeting his sister's boyfriend was not something he was happy about in the least bit, but he promised her he would give him a chance. He should have known he'd be late. This is one reason why Sebastian was convinced that all guys were douches. Because his sister was the best girl he knows and Ben treated her this way. Just standing her and her friends up? This was important to her and he just disregarded it. Men were awful.

"Look at you." His sister grinned as Blaine came back, placing their drinks on the table.

"If you want good service, send a bartender." He sighed softly.

"If you want a good fuck, go home with one."Sebastian chuckled, looking at his sister and Blaine, who didn't laugh."Hello! It was funny."

Blaine bit his lip gently, looking at Sebastian. "Can I talk to you over there, for a second?" He asked, nodding towards the bar before heading over there.

"The gods are punishing me for having casual sex." Sebastian muttered to his sister a he got up.

"Thank you. One quick question and I'm out of here." Blaine promised, nodding gently. "Why do you hate guys so much?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms."Excuse me?"

"We just met, so I know that it isn't all about me." He said, referring to Sebastian's attitude the whole night. To which Sebastian responded by starting to walk away. "Wait." Blaine said, gently grabbing Sebastian's arm.

"What? What do you want, Blaine?" He asked, narrowing his eyes a little at the shorter.

"I just wanna get to know you better." He pleaded, looking into Sebastian's eyes. "Do me a favor, okay?" He nodded. "Can you, for one second, believe that maybe I'm not some "full-of-shit" guy? That maybe I do like you? That maybe the other night was special?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, a hopeful look on his face. "Do you think maybe you can believe that?"

Sebastian studied Blaine's face for a long moment, a frown on his own. He didn't care how cute the bartender was, all men were the same. "No." He said flatly before leaving and going back to the table.

"What happened? Are you okay?" His sister asked as he sat down.

"I don't want to talk about it." He grumbled, downing his drink.

Blaine watched after him, sighing heavily, shaking his head before turning and leaving the building, feeling completely defeated. He tried.

"M-maybe we should just get a table for us." Sebastian's sister sighed.

"I knew it, that asshole isn't coming. Men are shit." He frowned,

"Sebastian," She sighed, shaking her head.

Just then, they both turned their heads upon hearing his sister's name being called. It was Ben. Sebastian was completely taken aback He actually showed up. Seeing Ben be there for his sister shook Sebastian's lack of belief system to the very core and suddenly he was really mad at himself for letting Blaine go. Blaine was a good guy, every instinct he had told him that from night one, that's why he stayed at the bar that night. So why was he being so stupid? He couldn't let him leave. No. He excused himself from the table before rushing out of the restaurant. He had to catch him. Outside, it was pouring rain, he could barely see as he looked down one side of the street and then the other, not seeing Blaine at first. Then he spotted him.

"Blaine!" He hollered once he did, causing Blaine to stop and turn around, soaking wet from the rain. Jogging down the sidewalk to catch up with him, Sebastian let out a soft breath, looking into his eyes. "Maybe I can believe it." He said softly before cupping Blaine's face and capturing his lips in a very passionate kiss, which Blaine responded to right away. He slipped his arms around the taller man, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss, smiling against Sebastian's mouth a little.

Feeling Blaine's smile caused Sebastian to smile as well before breaking their kiss very slowly. "Thanks for giving me a chance." Blaine whispered, resting his forehead against the other's.

"You gonna give me your number, or should I beg for it?" Sebastian whispered, smiling softly.

"Mmm," Blaine raised his eyebrow. "I wanna see you beg for it." He said with a cheeky grin.

Sebastian let out a softy chuckle, shaking his head a little before closing the space between them to eagerly kiss his lips again.


End file.
